The Hearts of Lightneeds fixing
by Tim Lerenge
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Syaoran, and Sakura are taken into a different world where darkness and light are in a conflict. As well as they try to get back home. Parings along the way: sakuraxsyaoran and soraxkairi. NEEDS FIXING
1. Chapter 1

**The Hearts of Light**

**Summary: **This is my first story, hope you like it. This is a crossover between kingdom hearts and cardcaptors. This is after kingdom hearts 2 and the 2nd movie of cardcaptors never happened. In fact, Sakura does not about Syaoran's feelings. Um… you probably already know this but, **I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS OR KINGDOM HEARTS. **Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and the rays were creating a red haze to the blue sky. A perfect romantic setting by a beach and by the pier was a boy. He had brown-golden hair, black shorts, a blue shirt, a black sweater, and about 15 years old. He apparently was sleeping when a girl with auburn hair with blue eyes, and was also 15 years old scared him.<p>

"Aahh… Kairi you scared me!"

"Ha ha… It's funny though. You had a funny face, Sora."

"Hey Sora, don't you think the sunset is amazing?"

"Yea… it's nice." (Reminding himself what he was going to tell her when Riku told him something.)

**Flashback:** "Hey Sora you should tell Kairi that you like her." When his best friend told him this he was drinking water and he spewed it all out. "What did you say?" He didn't know how he found out but he did have feelings for her. "You are the most clueless person I've met and who knows maybe Kairi like you too."

**End Flashback**

Feeling butterflies in his stomach he began. "Hey Kairi… I have something to tell you…"

"What is it Sora?" However just before Sora could tell her the sun set down, and a flash of light appeared out of nowhere, leaving no one by the beach.

* * *

><p>In a different place time was flowing normally and the sun was setting. There was a girl with brown hair with green eyes (about 11) noticed someone on top of a hill. On top of the hill was a boy with brown hair and amber eyes (also 11). "Syaoran is that you?" The boy now realizing someone was behind him replied with the same questioning tone.<p>

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"I'm picking up groceries, I would've used my rollerblades, but there kinda broken so… Hey! You haven't answered my question!"

"Hm…? Oh I just came to see the sunset." When Syaoran said this he realized he hasn't told her about his feelings about her. He knew he would have to tell her soon because he had to go back to Hong Kong. He figured right know would be a good time.

"Sakura… I need to tell you something…"

"What is it, Syaoran?"

He felt his stomach twirl; he didn't know how to tell her. When the sun set down and the same flash appeared leaving the hill empty and desolate like the beach before it.

* * *

><p>All right guys tell me what you think. Rate and for such a small chapter the next will be bigger. As well I'm thinking of making the rest first-person and maybe third-person. See you later.<p>

**-Tim Lerenge**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hearts of Lights**

Chapter 2: The Beginning

All right, new chapter… yeahh! Where is the gang? How are they? Will Sora and Syaoran tell their feelings to Kairi and Sakura? So many questions, so little time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sora's POV<p>

I smelled the ocean spray and felt the swaying of the trees. In fact, I felt I was home but I was wrong. When I opened my eyes I realized how strange it was. I was in a bed and the walls were painted white and I mean really white. It almost blinded me of how bright and white the walls were. Oh man, where's Kairi? Last time I saw her we were on the beach… oh… She was right next to me. Wait… WERE ON THE SAME BED!

"AAHH!"

"Huh, whuzzah?"

She looked tired and sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at me where I was, on the floor. Unfortunately, I thought Kairi and I were alone but apparently two other people were here as well.

"Hey shut up over there" said the boy with his hair messed up. He kind of looked like me when I rolled out of bed.

"Hey… What's… going… on over there?" said the girl weakly. She looked like she didn't sleep in a week.

Then the boy realized where he was, (I'll give you a hint, if the girl was Kairi and he was me. It would be the same thing that happened a minute ago.), and screamed. The girl however was clueless, just like Kairi.

"Hey do you know where we are?" she said

"Um… I'm confused as you are." I said surprised. I realized the fatigue I felt when I woke up was gone… weird maybe they noticed too.

"Oh you all woke up."

* * *

><p>Syaoran's POV<p>

When I heard that the voice it reminded me of a careful advisor planning their every move. I grew cautious, most people like that didn't care about anyone just to reach their goal. I wasn't going to let anyone do something like that to Sakura. I wasn't because… never mind when I think like that I can feel my cheeks burn up.

"I found you all washed out on the beach, just lying there." When the guy walked in he had silky hair and a white kimono. His hair was covering one of his eyes so he looked… mysterious.

"Where are we exactly?" Said the boy with the spiky hair. The girl and Sakura finally got out of their beds when I realized something weird. All of us I mean all four of us were wearing something white.

"Hey! Did you change us?" That was when they saw what they wearing and saw the same thing.

"I did no such thing when you arrived ALL of you were wearing something white. Of course that doesn't surprise me the place you happen to wash on is Pure Heavens, a place where no evil can touch or hide."

"Um… where is that exactly?" said Sakura

"In the country of Nelphi." We were shocked. If we were in a different country, how were Sakura and I going to go home?

"H-how are going to go home?"Sakura she had a terrified face. I can see she was scared and pained.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," I told her, "isn't that what you say anyway?" She smiled and nodded to me.

"Hm… how did you get here in the first place?" asked the guy. "Okay but first tell us your name." said the boy with the spiky hair.

"Agreed, my name is Ark."

* * *

><p>Third-Person POV<p>

When Ark told the groups his name they told them their names as well. Starting from the right to left it was, Sora, Kairi, Sakura, and Syaoran.

"Wait, I think I know what happened." They looked to Ark expecting him to clarify.

"Did you all get here by a flash of sunlight and the sun was setting?" The entire group nodded to his question.

"You-you," he stammered finally finishing, "you are the guardians…"

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well finally finished its late so going to bed… next chapter finding out what the hell Ark was talking about. See you later. Oh… rate and review…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: the tale of the guardians

**The Hearts of Light**

Chapter 3: The Tale of the Guardians

**Notes: **hey, hey thanksgiving! NO SCHOOL! But enough of that Sora and co. will finally learn what Ark was talking about the guardians. Or… you guys will… see you!

* * *

><p><strong>Third-person POV<strong>

"Guardians?" said Sakura. "What guardians?"

"It began 1000 years ago…" said Ark who began his story. A story that had been told over the eons. The story that changed everything, including other worlds. Worlds beyond their reach. Worlds too extraordinary.

**1000 years ago…**

Long ago in the country of Nelphi there was a balance between light and dark. They were bitter rivals however there was beings stronger than the creatures or beings that dwelled in the light or dark. They were called the Guardians or the **hearts of light**. They were called this because no matter what your heart would be cleansed by the light. They were a group that didn't care if you were from the dark or light as long as you had a sense of justice. They protected the innocent crossed in the lines of fire. They also stopped any group from obtaining too much power. However something happened that changed history forever.

The dark was obtaining too much power so much power that they finally defeated the light. The elder of the dark, after obtaining the power and technology of the light, began to use it for evil. He started destroying buildings, monuments, and taking lives of innocent people. The guardians came to confront him unknowingly that they would lose. The elder of the guardians knew what he must do; he had to sacrifice himself so the darkness wouldn't destroy other worlds. He chose some guardians to leave so they can leave descendants. Four guardians went to each world, two males and two females. However the darkness wouldn't let them go away easily. They destroyed ships, and killed most of the guardians. In the end only a few survived because of the elder. He cast a powerful spell sealing the dark away, knowing that he would die. He cast one more spell so his descendants could come back and defeat the darkness.

"The four will return. The boy who has fallen to the dark and returned to face it again. The boy who has the sword that can pierce light and dark. The girl who's heart is all-powerful. The girl whose magical abilities overpass the rest."

When he finished his body dissipated to a million leaves. After that Nelphi had experienced an era of peace and happiness.

**End of story**

"… However the dark that has been sealed once is now being released," Finished Ark, "so please you are only hope to face this dangerous threat. You might face death itself but will you fight the darkness at its fortress?" The travelers seemed surprised. However Ark was the one who was surprised when the spiky kid told him. "I'll go… and fight…"

**Kairi's POV**

* * *

><p>When Sora said that my heart stopped… literally. I didn't want to lose him. My heart would ache if he died. He was my best friend after all… right? I didn't want him to die so I yelled at him<p>

"If you're going so am I!"

I shocked everyone in the room. Then the girl with brownish-hair said,

"Um… I want to go too…"

The boy next to her gave her a puzzling look. As if he didn't want her to go. He just looked at her one more time and said,

"Fine I'll go too…"Ark nodding to our answers said,

"Alright then I'll give you materials for your adventure. However I believe it would be best if you all knew more about each other before you go…" Before I knew it he left leaving us alone in the room. There was an awkward silence entering the room. This was going to be weird…

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

><p>It was so strange… there was two unknown people there who were going with us to face whatever evil was at the end of this journey. I decided to break this… awkward silence…<p>

"So how do you guys know each other?" I asked pointing at both of them. They just looked at each other and um… replied at the same time surprisingly

"We're best friends." When they realized they said this at the same time they both began to blush. Then the boy pointed at both of us and asked,

"How about you two?" I didn't know what to say but Syaoran answered first,

"Same thing…" When he said that I felt strange, almost if I wanted him to say something different. I pointed to the boy and asked, "Is your name Sora?" then I pointed my finger to the girl, "And your name is Kairi? Right?" they both nodded.

"Well my name is Sakura and this boy is Syaoran." He just nodded back.

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand but when I put my hand into his. Something weird happened, so weird it is the strangest thing that ever happened to me. Including the day I obtained the clow cards. Out of nowhere my wand activated and in his hand was a strange key. It was big and at the end it was shaped like a crown…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> um… tell me if you like this chapter or not. Or tell me if I have to rewrite. Please rate and review. Please! Just to let you know I put anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account or just don't want to go through the hassle of signing in you can do the review anyways. I personally don't like this chapter but if you do like it tell me. I started this at 11:50 **am **it is now 11:50 **pm**. It took me 12 HOURS to do this chapter. Thank you for reviewing me, if you do an apple pie is waiting for you if you do. (Just to let you know I can cook so…)


	4. AUTHOR's NOTE

**Author's note:** Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not updating but I realized that this story really needs to be fixed. So sorry for all those who put this in their favorites but I will be ending this story. In the meanwhile I will try to improve my writing and soon I will do this story all over again. Again, I am truly sorry for not continuing this story. However if you want to see more of my work go to the **Kingdom Hearts** section and look up **The Protector**. I am truly sorry for this happening.

SEE YOU LATER.

-Tim Lerenge


End file.
